Susanoo
|ref=Third Databook, pages 274-275 |image=Susanoo.JPG |kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv=Susano'o |other names= |parent jutsu=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha~manga |debut manga=391 |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Susanoo, also known as the , is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. Overview According to Tobi, for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity.Naruto chapter 467, page 9 Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use.Naruto chapter 466, page 5 Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Even though it envelopes the user, they can move around within Susanoo freely, use techniques from inside of it,Naruto chapter 479, page 9 as well as manifest parts of Susanoo — as the situation calls for it. However, having Susanoo activated can impair the users movements, and delay the use of other techniques.Naruto chapter 588, page 14 Despite Susanoo's impressive defensive capabilities, the protection it grants its user is not absolute. The user can be thrown out of the upper half of Susanoo by an enemy manipulating the substance underneath Susanoo. This was seen when Gaara used his sand to pull Madara out of his Susanoo.Naruto chapter 560, 12-13 Also, a sufficiently powerful attack will still result in damage, especially during the technique's developmental stages. The only known ways to attack the user while Susanoo is active is either to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defence with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, that can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo.Naruto chapter 580, pages 3-4 Sound-based genjutsu can also bypass Susanoo's impressive defence.Naruto chapter 585, pages 8-9 Development Each Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms.Naruto chapter 560, page 10 The development of these forms was best demonstrated while Sasuke was learning how to use the technique, gaining additional forms as his control over it increased. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Susanoo's skeleton. A smaller version of Susanoo's ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured''Naruto'' chapter 463, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 464, page 1 or even melted.Naruto chapter 466, page 7 An arm can also be formed, which is sometimes connected to this ribcage, and can then be used to interact with the surroundings.Naruto chapter 476, pages 13-14 It is also possible to utilise one of Susanoo's weapons using said arm''Naruto'' chapter 577, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 585, page 13 and change its size as needed.Naruto chapter 580, page 6 When first forming, Susanoo manifests around the user like an aura.Naruto chapter 574, page 9 As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear atop of its bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when Susanoo's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, are the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form finally eliminated. However, it should be noted that Susanoo can also appear behind the user, instead of just surrounding them.Naruto chapter 552, pages 1-2 The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation.Naruto chapter 476-479 Eventually, Susanoo develops into a "complete" warrior-like form, where its skin, armour and final arsenal of weapons are manifested in their entirety. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. Itachi's Version Itachi's Susanoo is yellow in the manga,Naruto volume 58 cover while it was depicted as red in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 Of all the known Susanoo, Itachi's looks the most humanoid. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only odditty that Itachi's Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. When in its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings. Its right hands also gain platings on it giving the hand the appearance of "peeling". In addition to its secondary right hand, Itachi's Susanoo has been depicted with a secondary left hand while in its incomplete form.Naruto chapter 579, pages 6-7 Itachi has also displayed the ability to manifest parts of Susanoo such as its ribcage or hands as the situation calls for.Naruto chapter 576, page 5 In one of its left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, and thus, nullifying it. In one of its right hand it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the , and is sheathed in a sake jar held by the third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Zetsu said that the Totsuka Sword combined with the Yata Mirror essentially makes Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, it is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra tomoe bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile''Naruto'' chapter 551, page 12 or several tomoe strung out on a chakra string which detach themselves and fire off individually.Naruto chapter 580, page 10 It is also able to utilise the generic weapon of all Susanoo, with his resembling a curved dagger while in its incomplete form. Itachi Ribcage.jpg|Itachi's Susanoo ribcage. Image:Itachi saves Naruto and B.png|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo. Image:Itachi's 4-armed complete susanoo.png|Itachi's four-armed incomplete Susanoo. Image:Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's complete Susanoo forming. Image:Itachi Complete Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's complete Susanoo. Image:ItachiFinalSusanoo.png|Itachi's final Susanoo. Sasuke's Version Sasuke's Susanoo is violet in the manga,Naruto volume 52 cover while it is depicted as purple in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden, episode 214 In its incomplete stage, his Susanoo possesses a sword and in its complete stage it possesses a bow that doubles as a weapon and shield. It is able to produce chakra arrows to use with the bow via an orb held by its third hand, which can be fired at such speed that evading them is nearly impossible.Naruto chapter 484, page 6 It can also use the arrows as a makeshift melee weapon. In its final stage, Susanoo's orb changes into the black flames of Amaterasu,Naruto chapter 574, page 10 which Sasuke is able to manipulate into various forms using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, and its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. Sasuke is able to switch between the sword and the bow regardless of which stage Susanoo is in.Naruto chapter 585, page 7 Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grows in power. His Susanoo is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's Susanoo.Naruto chapter 464, page 17 In both its incomplete and complete forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, which have a more "normal" human-like appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. In its final form, it also possesses jagged teeth around its hood (unlike Itachi's which features straight teeth) and magatama earrings. In addition to its secondary right hand, Sasuke's Susanoo has been depicted with a secondary left hand while in its incomplete form. After Sasuke gains the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the second layer of armour changes its appearance. The mouth of the armour changes to a beak shape, giving it an even more menacing look. The skin on the right arm and right hand gains additional platings that gives the appearance of the skin peeling off and the armour itself becomes more ghastly in appearance. The orb is now made entirely of the flames of Amaterasu and the arrows are at least seemingly coated with the flames, as seen when one of them pierced White Zetsu and set him ablaze.Naruto chapter 553, page 17 Sasuke can also throw the flames in a tomoe shape, setting his foes on fire. File:Sasuke Ribcage 2.jpg|Sasuke's Susanoo ribcage. File:SasukeSusanooIncomplete.png|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo. File:Sasuke's 4-armed complete susanoo.png|Sasuke's four-armed incomplete Susanoo. File:SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's complete Susanoo. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's final Susanoo. File:Sasuke Eternal MS Susanoo.jpg|Sasuke's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Madara's Version One of the first two amongst the Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara awakened a Susanoo of his own after awakening the abilities in both of his eyes and is also able to use it while having his Rinnegan activated. Unseen in others' versions, Madara's Susanoo possesses a complete body including a lower half and legs, which are visible when it emerges from the ground,Naruto chapter 575, page 6 as well as two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. When emerged from the ground, its feet, which have six toes each, face towards the side with the elongated lower teeth. Madara has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when it is fully emerged from the ground. The right hand of each side wields an undulating blade and the Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites.Naruto chapter 560, pages 15-17 It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that he can fire at his opponents.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Madara has also shown the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. The final stage of Madara's Susanoo is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour which seems much more fluid than the other known Susanoo's are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield his undulating blades.Naruto chapter 588, page 17 After stabilizing it, the armor developes into human construct with robes, body armor on its shoulder and waist and even shoes. The undulating blades become katanas held by the still plated arms on its back and wielded by its now human arms in the front. In this form, one swing of its katana is enough to destroy an entire mountain range. Madara Susanoo Ribcage 2.jpg|Madara's Susanoo ribcage. Madara two faced Susanoo.png|The two sides of Madara's incomplete Susanoo. Madara's Susanoo Full Body.png|Madara's incomplete Susanoo with a full body. Five Kage vs Twenty-five Susanoo.png|Madara's complete Susanoo with a full body. Final Susanoo.png|Madara's final Susanoo. Madara's Final Stabalised Susanoo.jpg|The stabilised final Susanoo. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology. Susanoo, the god of sea and storms, was the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, with Susanoo born from Izanagi washing his nose. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, both Sasuke and Itachi's incarnations of Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's appearing as a long-nosed hanataka tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed karasu tengu. Susanoo-no-Mikoto is said to have been the progenitor of the tengu. * The is the sword used by Izanagi to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi, after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. From the blood of the Totsuka no Tsurugi, eight new Shinto gods were born. The same sword is later used by the god Susanoo to slay the eight-headed and eight-tailed snake, Yamata no Orochi, just like it was used by Itachi's Susanoo to defeat Orochimaru's . * The is one of the , together with the and the . Trivia * In the anime, the final form of Sasuke's Susanoo has few minor changes: aside from having five fingers instead of six, and having straight teeth, it was also shown wielding a gourd in the secondary right hand instead of an orb, making it look similar to Itachi's final Susanoo. * Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. This is due to the fact that their Susanoo were illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, it was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under.Naruto chapter 462, page 6 * Both Itachi and Sasuke's final form of Susanoo's mouth area always appear to face to the right, but the mouth area of Sasuke's new version faces to the left side instead. * Sasuke's bow-wielding form of Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Susanoo is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him. However, during his "awakening", Susanoo appears around him in a much smaller form. * When it was first shown, Itachi's Susanoo had five fingers on its hands.Naruto chapter 392, page 8 After that, however, instead of five, it has a total of six fingers per hand, like all other known Susanoo.Naruto chapter 551, page 9 * Both Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo were illustrated earlier with only a secondary right hand. However, in chapter 579 they were both depicted as also having secondary left hands whilst in their incomplete forms. * Members of the clan have been noted to access Susanoo without having their Mangekyō Sharingans activated.Naruto chapter 393, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 577, page 15 * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Sasuke's Susanoo is a six-pronged ribcage with a claw that can ensnare opponents. References es:Susanoo